


silk sheets

by seonghwangel



Series: my nct fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Mark gives his baby whatever he wants, Fluff, Jaemin just wants attention, M/M, mentioned donghyuck/renjun, never let the dreamies bake, stream regular, trust me its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwangel/pseuds/seonghwangel
Summary: jaemin missed mark while he was in l.a





	silk sheets

**Author's Note:**

> yo uh... welcome to this??? whatever it is.
> 
> i hope you enjoy lol o(╥﹏╥)o

Mark looked up from where he was writing lyrics, the tone of a notification startling him. He checked his phone; another message from Jaemin.

_nana_

_markueee when will you be home? i miss you_

Mark sighed, quickly replying to his boyfriend before setting his phone back down, running his fingers through his hair. Donghyuck took one of his headphones at Mark's reaction.

"Jaemin?" Donghyuck asked knowingly. Mark nodded his head.

"I just don't like seeing him upset," Mark frowned, tempted to just up and leave so that he can cuddle his baby. Donghyuck fake gagged before sticking his headphone back in.

"I swear, you guys are whipped for eachother," Donghyuck grumbled.

"You act like you aren't whipped for Renjun," Mark shot back, glad that Donghyuck's music was turned up. 

"Can you guys please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep," Yuta spoke from the seat in front of them. Mark sighed and looked down at his notebook, his mind suddenly going blank. He nibbled his lip, trying to think of something, anything, but the only thing on his mind was _Jaemin_. He had slept the whole time on the plane from L.A, so he hadn't really gotten much done.

And he definitely couldn't focus when Jaemin kept sending him pictures of himself pouting and Mark wanted nothing more but to kiss it away.

"Oh my god," Donghyuck groaned. " _Please_ , Mark, give him some attention so he can shut the hell up,"

Mark finally gave in and called Jaemin, the younger picking only after the third ring.

"Hey," Mark could hear the smile in Jaemin's voice and just the thought of the younger made his heart swell.

"Hey, baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want you to come over already," Jaemin pouted behind the phone.

"We're only a few minutes away, okay?"

"Okay. I love you,"

"I love you more," Mark spoke before hanging up. Donghyuck was looking at him with a straight face.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"Young love is disgusting," Donghyuck huffed. Mark kicked him in the shin, finally making the younger leave him alone.

-

Mark knocked on the door of the dreamies dorm, hands stuffed in his pockets due to the cold fall air. The door finally opened revealing a Chenle with flour covering his hair and shirt. Mark didn't even want to know what was going on and just asked where Jaemin was.

"Oh, he's in his room," Chenle informed Mark before a scream sounded in the kitchen. 

"Chenle, it's on fire!" Chenle's eyes widened as he gave Mark a shy smile. "Uh, gotta blast,"

Mark stood shocked as he watched the younger retreat into the kitchen, also adding to the loud ruckus. He shook his head and took off his shoes, before heading down the hall, Renjun running past him holding a bucket of water. He lightly knocked on Jaemin's door.

"For the last time, I'm not helping you with the cake!" Jaemin yelled through the door making Mark laugh a bit. He opened the door quietly, Jaemin laying in his bed under his silk sheets, watching something on his phone. He hadn't noticed Mark yet and he used that to his advantage, slipping under the covers. Jaemin jumped a bit at the dip in the bed, turning around, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his boyfriend.

A smile washed over his face as he pushed Mark onto his back, straddling him and leaning down to pepper kisses on his face. Mark chuckled a bit, his hands finding their way to Jaemin's thighs.

"I missed you too," Mark said through laughs. Jaemin finally sat up, resting his hands on Mark's chest.

"How were promotions?" Jaemin asked, drawing random patterns onto Mark's chest.

"Fun but tiring. I couldn't stop thinking about you though," Mark smiled a bit because what he had said was one hundred percent true. A light blush covered Jaemin's face as he looked down shyly. Mark stared at him fondly before placing his hands on his waist. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course," Jaemin replied before he let Mark pull him down for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, holding in a months worth of affection. Their lips moved in sync as Jaemin wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, swiping his tongue across the older's bottom lip. Mark took the hint, opening his mouth a bit to let Jaemin slip his tongue in. He felt his whole brain become foggy with Jaemin's sweet scent and the feeling of Jaemin's fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Jaemin pulled away from the kiss, much to Mark's dismay. The disappointment soon disappeared as Jaemin began kissing down Mark's neck, his messy and faded pink hair tickling Mark's skin. Jaemin pulled away, his chest rising and falling.

Mark couldn't help but admire how beautiful his boyfriend was. he chocolate brown eyes, once in light, they turn into smooth pools of honey. His pink lips that are somehow always moist and soft and Mark thinks he may be obsessed.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jaemin whined, gripping Mark's shirt into fists.

"You're so pretty," Mark breathed out, his hands rubbing down his thighs and back up to his hips. His smooth skin was exposed by his _way too short_ shorts and an oversized grey t-shirt that didn't seem to belong to him. Maybe it was one of the hyungs. Jaemin's cheeks turned a bright red that contrasted from his usual porcelain skin.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself," Jaemin shrugged making Mark laugh a bit.

"I love you so much, y'know?" mark thought out loud and Jaemin smiled fondly at him.

"I love you so much," Jaemin responding. He didn't add the 'too' because it made it sound as if he was agreeing with what Mark said. He really loved mark and he wanted him to know that.

"Jaemin hyung," a small voice came from the door. Jisung peeked his head in. "We kind of have a problem," he gave the two an awkward smile. Jaemin sighed climbing off of Mark, giving him a quick peck and a 'brb'.

Jaemin stepped out into the hallway and the last thing Mark heard was a "What the hell happened!?" and multiple "Oh shits."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this trash fic (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> comments and kudos are appreciated !
> 
> go scream at me on my insta (@/hyunjinscherry)


End file.
